miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:NickieID/Brigitte Pommier
Brigitte Pommier – kuzynka Adriena. Dawniej mieszkała w Annecy, jednak przyjechała do Paryża, gdyż chciała zacząć chodzić do szkoły, poza tym starała się pomóc swojej rodzinie założyć sklep w Paryżu i odbudować rodzinne relacje. Posiada Miraculum Ważki, które zamieszkuje kwami Floee, która pozwala jej się zamienić w bohaterkę Ważkę, o mocy kontrolowania roślin. Osobowość 'Normalnie' Brigitte optymistyczna, pracowita, zaradna i uczciwa. Mieszkanie na wsi odbiło się na niej, że zawsze ciężko pracuje, aby osiągnąć każdy cel i wie, że tylko wykonując pracę uczciwie, osiągnie się najlepsze rezultaty. Jest też wyjątkowo gadatliwa - kiedy zacznie coś mówić, nie może przestać i ma "irytujący" nawyk wchodzenia w słowo. Ma charakterystyczną gwarę wiejską i często odwołuje się do różnych ludowych powiedzień. Mimo iż dziewczyna stara się być prawdomówna, wie, że czasami kłamstwo może wyjść innym na dobre. Czasami ma jednak problemy z wysłowieniem się. 'Ważka' Jako Ważka, Brigitte nie zmienia się zbytnio, jednak staje się o wiele sprytniejsza i stara się powstrzymywać przed używaniem jakichkolwiek powiedzień czy wiejskich przysłowi. Nadal ma problemy z wysławianiem się, jednak nie aż tak często jak normalnie. Choć wie, iż powinna używać mocy tylko w dobrym celu, nie mogła się oprzeć, by nie zrobić na złość swojej siostrze używając kontroli roślin. Wygląd Brigitte jest wysoka i ma bardzo jasną cerę. Ma ciemnozielone oczy i długie, jasnoblond włosy, które zazwyczaj wiąże w luźny warkocz. 'Normalnie' Dziewczyna nosi biało-szarą luźną bluzkę z krótkim rękawem i ciemnoniebieskie dżinsy. Na nogach ma kowbojskie buty z wzorem w pnącza. Na głowie nosi kowbojski kapelusz, pod którym ukryte jest jej miraculum pod postacią białej opaski z perłami. 'Ważka' Jej włosy są rozpuszczone i mocno puszyste, a jej kowbojski kapelusz znika, natomiast opaska zmienia kolor na zielony, na której jest pięć czarnych pereł, imitujących segmenty ciała ważki, po których obu stronach są niewielkie skrzydła. Jest strój jest cały ciemnozielony z kilkoma fragmentami w kolorze morskim. Na twarzy pojawia się ciemnozielona maska, a jej oczy stają się całe czarne z zielonymi źrenicami. Miraculum 90px|left|thumb|Opaska przed i po przemianieMiraculum Brigitte to miraculum Ważki - opaska, ktorą zamieszkuje kwami Floee. Normalnie opaska jest srebrna z białymi perłami, lecz podczas przemiany opaska jest zielona, perły czarne, a po ich obu stronach pojawiają się skrzydła. Po użyciu superzdolności, perły kolejno ponownie stają się białe. Broń Podstawową bronią Ważki jest bicz, który normalnie ma zawinięty wokoło prawego przedramienia. Jest on czarny z zieloną rączką, pokryty zielonymi kamieniami. Superzdolność Ważki nazywa się Pani Lasu, która sprawia, że każda rzecz, którą dotknie, zamienia się w roślinę (dotyczy to także ludzi). Relacje Adrien Agreste/Czarny Kot Brigitte bardzo kocha swojego kuzyna. Już pierwszego dnia od jej przyjazdu, cały czas trzyma się z nim, a nie z siostrą. Z nim najłatwiej jej się rozmawia i dziewczyna wie, że może na niego liczyć. Współczuje mu utraty matki oraz, że ojciec praktycznie nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Nawet jako Ważka, nie zapomina o swoim kuzynie - była gotowa oddać swoje miraculum, byle by był bezpieczny. W rozmowie z Floee na temat rodziny wspomina, że Adrien jest dla niej jak jej utracony brat, Alexandre (dodaje również, że zgadza się litera alfabetu). Kiedy byli mali, często się bawili, obecnie oboje mogą razem pożartować lub luźno rozmawiać. Jednak Adrien nie darzy jej aż takim zaufaniem, jaki ona od niego oczekuje. Jest zła, kiedy Adrien nie zdradza jej imienia dziewczyny, która mu się podoba. Brigitte rozpoznaje swojego kuzyna pod maską Czarnego Kota, lecz nie do końca jest w stanie w to uwierzyć, gdyż chłopak staje się wtedy kimś innym niż tym, kogo znała. Zanim go rozpoznała, nie podobało jej się to, że jest taki beztroski, niepoważny i większą uwagę skupia na sobie. Gdy rozpoznała kuzyna, postanowiła mu pomóc odkryć prawdziwą tożsamość Biedronki oraz pomaga im w walce z Władcą Ciem od czasu do czasu, dlatego udaje, że współpracuje z nim, lecz "kolaboruje z wrogiem, lecz jest wierna rodzinie i przyjaciołom". Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Biedronka Brigitte lubi Marinette. Gdy ją poznała nawet przez pierwszą chwilę wzięła ją za dziewczyną Adriena. Podaba jej się talent Marinette do projektowania ubrań (pod koniec pierwszej części prosi ją o zaprojektowanie dla niej sukienki na bal). Gdy dowiaduje się, że Marinette podkochuje się w jej kuzynie, jest nieco rozbawiona, lecz nie dziwi ją to, gdyż "Gdyby mój kuzyn startowałby w konkursie na najbardziej pożądanego chłopa świata, niewątpliwie zająłby pierwsze miejsce". Jednak to głównie dzięki Marinette, Brigitte wpada na pomysł na idealne opowiadanie romantyczne. Gdy dowiaduje się, że główną rywalką Marinette jest Chloe, która zaprzyjaźnia się z Charlotte, obiecuje pomagać niebieskowłosej. Jednak gdy dowiaduje się, że to ona jest Biedronką, zaczyna powątpiewać czy powinna jej pomagać. Nie przepada za Biedronką, zwłaszcza po tym, jak ta bezceremonialnie zbyła ją podczas ataku zaakumowanej Charlotte. Wówczas Brigitte trochę się na nią rozgniewała, lecz starała się wierzyć, że wszystko, co robi bohaterka, jest z miłości do rodziny i ojczyzny. Jest szczerze zaskoczona, gdy odkrywa, że to w niej zakochał się jej kuzyn, lecz mimo wszystko postanawia mu pomóc odkryć kto kryje się pod kropkowatą maską. Później dowiaduje się kim naprawdę jest Biedronka, lecz postanawia zachować to dla siebie. 'Floee' thumb|104px Kwami ważki pomaga przemieniać się Brigitte w superbohaterkę. Floee jest wyrozumiała, cierpliwa i umie słuchać, lecz w rozmowach z Brigitte zwykle nie wypowiada ani słowa. Jednak dziewczyna docenia jej towarzystwo oraz, że może na nią liczyć, jeżeli będzie chciała się jej wyżalić. 'Charlotte Pommier' Brigitte zdecydowanie nie lubi swojej młodszej siostry bliźniaczki. Dzieczyny, są zupełnie do siebie niepodobne, zarówno z wyglądu, jak i z charakteru, co nie jest jedyną przyczyną częstych konfliktów pomiędzy siostrami. Brigitte wspomina, że Charlotte zazrości jej, gdyż po wydziedziczeniu ich starszego brata, majątek w postaci ogromnej farmy przypadnie Brigitte, dlatego rodzice strasznie rozpieszczali młodszą córkę, chcąc jej wynagrodzić to, że w przyszłości całą farmę odziedziczy Brigitte. Starsza nie była zachwycona, że bliźniaczka również pojedzie z nią do Paryża. Jednak gdy Charlotte zostaje zaakumowana i staje się złą kopią Ważki, Brigitte zamiast jej bardziej nienawidzieć, współczuje jej. 'Nino Lahiffe' Brigitte polubiła najlepszego przyjaciele Adriena, gdy tylko go poznała. W rozmowie z Floee wspomina, że podoba jej się jego talent muzyczny oraz, że mogliby stworzyć dobry zespół. 'Alya Césaire' Brigitte uważa, że Alya to mogłaby być świetna przyjaciółka. Jednak trochę zaskakuje ją jej sposób dokumentowania ważnych wydarzeń i jest nieco nieufna wobec niej, kiedy ta używa swojego smartfona. 'Chloé Bourgeois' Brigitte gdy pierwszy raz spotkała Chloe, była sama i nie była przygotowana na konfrontację. Córka burmistrza nazwała dziewczynę "wieśniarką". Brigitte starała się zachować spokój, ale na pomoc przyszedł jej dopiero Adrien. Gdy Chloe dowiedziała się, że Brigitte jest kuzynką Adriena, starała się zachować nieco bardziej powściągliwie, lecz gdy tylko Brigitte jest sama, Chloe nie szczędzi jej przykrości. Dziewczyna zaczyna jej jeszcze bardziej nie lubić, gdy Chloe zaprzyjaźnia się z Charlotte. 'David Pommier' Brigitte kocha swojego ojca, lecz czasami ma wrażenie, że jest on za bardzo przebrażliwiony na punkcie jej przyszłości oraz, że trochę za bardzo się o nią martwi. Wspomina, że zgodził się na jej wyjazd do Paryża, gdyż miał nadzieję, że Brigitte przekona wuja do niego, co oznacza, że wierzy iż Brigitte jest w stanie zrobić więcej niż on. 'Alexandre Pommier' Brigitte wspomina swojego brata z tęsknotą. Mówi, że była przeciwna wydziedziczeniu go, lecz nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że dostał to, na co zasłużył. Nie lubi o nim rozmawiać i nigdy nie powiedziała z jakiego powodu został wydziedziczony. Nie cieszy się gdy mówi, że teraz to ona przejmie mającek rodzinny, gdyż żal jej Alexandre'a. Zdolności Jako Brigitte, dziewczyna zajmuje się ogrodnictwem, sportem, grą na gitarze i pisaniem piosenek i opowiadań. Zna się na roślinach, ponieważ w Annecy wiele czasu spędzała wśród natury. Jako, że na farmie codziennie ciężko pracowała, pomagają rodzinie, po przyjeździe do Paryża postanowiła dla zdrowia uprawiać sport, dlatego codziennie rano i wieczorem biega. Jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które zabrała ze sobą z domu była gitara. Brigitte umie dobrze na niej grać, zwłaszcza tradycyjne, folklorowe piosenki wiejskie, a także lubi sama je pisać. Będąc Ważką, nastolatka zyskuje umiejętność kontrolowania roślin. Może przyśpieszyć ich rozrost lub go nawet cofnąć, zmieniać ich położenie oraz używać jako broni. Jej postawową bronią jest bicz, który normalnie wygląda jak pnącze. Dziewczyna wykorzystuje go jako lasso oraz do przemieszczania się. Jej superzdolność - Pani Lasu pozwala zamienić w roślinę, to co dotknie do końca przemiany (np. zamieniła kamienną fontannę w drewnianą, z której zamiast wody, wyrastają pędy). Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko dosłownie oznacza jabłonkę. *Widziała jak Adrien się przemienia, lecz ukrywała ten fakt, do czasu aż zaproponowała mu współpracę. *Udawała, że współpracuje z Władcą Ciem, aby zdobyć jego zaufanie i dowiedzieć się gdy się ukrywa. *Ukrywa swoje miraculum pod kapeluszem, by Adrien i Charlotte jej nie rozpoznali. *Zna Mistrza Fu i Wayzza. To z nimi podzieliła się szczegółami swojego planu. *Jest starsza od Charlotte o dziewięć minut. *Na zdjęciu, które Adrien pokazuje przyjaciołom przed jej przyjazdem, Brigitte jest pokazana jako siedmiolatka. Nosiła wówczas dwa dobierane warkoczyki i ogrodniczki. *Zna język niemiecki. *Imię jej kwami - Floee - czyli floe oznacza krę. *Ma 172 cm wzrostu. *Nie mieszka w samym Annecy, tylko we wsi na terenie tego okręgu. *Nie zostało wspomniane od której strony jest kuzynką Adriena. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie